Bleeding Love
by Imaginative Girl Nikkerz
Summary: Told from Momo's point of view. Toshiro is gone in the real world and Momo has just woken up from her coma. She sits at their childhood house and thinks of Toshiro. But the question is... What will she do when he comes back? HitsuHina songfic. Fluff.


**This is a songfic. And for all of you people that are reading my sequel to An Iced Peach, you will see this song soon. Its Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Closed off from love… I didn't need the pain…_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain._

_Time starts to pass before you know you're frozen!_

I stared at the old, rickety house which Toshiro and I had grown up in. Tears spilled over my eyes and splashed on my cheeks.

_But happened for the very first time with you._

_My heart melted to the ground found something true._

_And everyone's lookin 'round thinking I'm goin crazy!_

Images from my numerous, useless breakdowns started to flood my mind.

"**It was you!!"**

"**I'm about to take revenge… For Aizen-Taicho!!"**

"**I don't know what do anymore… I don't know… Shiro-Chan…"**

_But I don't care what they say!_

_I'm in love with you!_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth!_

_My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…_

_You cut me open and I…_

Toshiro was in the real world… And I want nothing more than to go and kiss him on the lips, show my love and admiration for him…

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love._

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love._

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love…_

_You cut me open…_

I sat on the porch and looked around. I noticed something in the dirt and bent down. My eyes widened when I saw a small, black watermelon seed. But… How could that be possible? Last time I had ever eaten watermelon here was years ago… Unless…

_Tryin hard not to hear, but they talk so loud._

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt,_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling._

Shiro-Chan… Has he been coming here and eating watermelon alone? Why did he never invite me? Unless… It was when I was in my coma… I just woke up a week ago so that's probably what it was… Shiro-chan…

_But nothings greater than the rush that comes with your embrace._

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face!_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy,_

_Maybe, maybe…_

I could feel even more tears sting my cheeks. He must have been so lonely… I was in a coma for so long because of lies that I believed…

_But I don't care what they say!_

_I'm in love with you!_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth…_

_My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…_

_You cut me open and I…_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love._

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love._

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love…_

_You cut me open…_

Shiro-Chan always protected me… All I want is to see him… Just once at least..

_And it's draining all of me…_

_Oh they find it hard to believe…_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see!_

I can feel something… A few riatsus which weren't here when I woke up… Rangiku-Chan… Abari-Kun… Kuchiki-Kun… Madarame-San… Yamicka-Kun… And one more. It's stronger than the rest… Hitsugaya-Kun!

_But I don't care what they say…_

I jumped up and ran to the Serietei (A/N: Don't know how to spell it). I ran to my division and fixed my hair into its normal bun.

_I'm in love with you…_

I ran out the door and started running to the 10th division.

_They try to pull me away… But they don't know the truth…_

Next thing I knew, my body was skidding along the ground. I turned around and saw a group of lower-ranked officers (all girls) laughing, one with a smirk and a foot out.

_My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…_

I got back up and started running again. I was used to that. People didn't treat me right because of my admiration for Aizen… but right now all I care about is Hitsugaya-Kun. While I was running, I heard girls who were all fans of Hitsugaya-Kun make comments about me. "She's off to see her lover…" "What does Hitsugaya-Taicho see in her? He's a strong, smart captain and she's an insane, stupid little girl…"

_Ohh you cut me open and I!--_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. (I--)_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. (I--)_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love… (Love)_

_Oh you cut me open and I!--_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. (I-)_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. (Oh I keep bleeding love…)_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love… (I keep-)_

I kept running and finally I made it there. I had scratches on my face and hands, and I knew he would be worried… But I don't care. I just need to see him.

"Momo!" I smiled when he said my name. I was standing in the doorway to his private bedroom. "What are you doing here? What happened to you!?" I bowed my head and saw as tears hit my feet. "I came to see you… Hitsugaya-Kun…"

I could feel my face heat up as I looked him straight in the eyes. "I… I!…" I couldn't say it. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. If he dies, and I never tell him then that regret will be another thing to push me down. I took a deep breath.

"I love you!"

"Momo…"

_Ohh you cut me open and I…_

I stepped forward and grabbed the front of his robes in my hands. I pushed my lips onto his and could feel his eyelashes on my cheeks as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and started to turn us around so that I was in his room and he was in the doorway. I felt my feet move as I pulled him and he pushed me into his room, still kissing each other. I felt one of his arms leave my body and close the door, hearing a little **Click!** as it locked…

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love……_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think we all know what it means when you hear a door lock while to people who love each other are kissing… Ok then, give them a little privacy and review!!**


End file.
